


The Devil & The Angel

by HaleLucifer (CrashHale)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Devil, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/HaleLucifer
Summary: Lucifer takes Trixie trick or treating before ending the night in bed with his "devil" girlfriend.





	The Devil & The Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendarytobes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarytobes/gifts).

_ “Clothes make a statement. Costumes tell a story.” _

_Mason Cooley_

* * *

Lucifer was not a ‘dress up for Halloween’ kind of Devil. Sure, he liked when _ others _ dressed up, playing out their fantasies of being sexy witches or firefighters, but for him his designer suits were his happy place. As Mason Cooley said, “Clothes make a statement,” and his was that he knew how to dress well, _ thank you very much _.

Much like previous years, quite a few people asked him to wear matching costumes, and as per usual he just scoffed at them. Although, he did almost say yes to Dan’s idea of going as their favorite Body Bags characters.

As the day was already upon them, he relaxed at having dodged all costume wearing requests, and went to pick up Trixie from school as planned. Chloe and Daniel were busy at work and he liked being useful, especially now that he and Chloe were official and he wanted to prove what a good boyfriend he could be.

Besides, he secretly really liked the fast growing urchin. He sometimes even wished she’d stop growing, as the teenage years scared him a little more than the kid ones did.

He waited until the kids let out and Trixie ran over excitedly, hopping into his car. His heart still had mini heart attacks when she did that, making him wonder if he’d have to get the leather looked at.

“Lucifer! Where’s your costume?” she asked, obnoxiously large smile on her little face.

He smirked. “This is my costume, child,” he said, “you wouldn’t really want to see how the Devil looks without one, would you?”

Trixie knew who he was but he had yet to show her. It had been unnecessary and he didn’t want to scare her or make her worry that he’d hurt her mother. He would never.

“I bet it’s not so bad,” she said easily, letting the topic drop.

He waited until her seatbelt was secure and sped off, smiling at the way she loved it, throwing her arms up and enjoying the wind through her hair as much as he did.

“So, shall we go trick or treating after I feed you?”

“Umm, maybe just a few houses, I think I’m getting too old,”

“Nonsense,” he said, taking the next right in a way that made her fall over in her seat and giggle. “You’re never too old to get free candy,”

Back at Chloe’s they heated up leftovers and when they were done eating, he waited for her costume changes. She had dressed up as some sort of sparkly monster for school, but had a second costume waiting for their trick or treating adventure. He smiled to himself about her previous comment of being too old. She had clearly planned on going.

He was surprised to see the kid dressed up as some sort of killer. She had on a black and red sweater, some awful hat and a mask of a burnt face. When she raised her hand he also saw a glove with makeshift claws.

The second part of Mason Cooley’s quote went something like, “Costumes tell a story,” and clearly the story was that the Detective’s offspring might be deranged.

“And what are you meant to be?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She frowned, lifting the mask up to reveal another giant and happy smile.. “Freddy,” she said, “Freddy Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street,”

He shook his head. He knew vaguely that it was a film maybe, or a game.

“You’ve never seen it?” she asked in shock.

This time he smirked and shook his head. He was usually too busy doing fun things to think about watching movies, unless it was ‘Hot Tub High School’ of course, but now that he had the real thing he didn’t even watch that anymore.

“Maze and I watch it every Halloween,” she went on to say as they got ready to leave the house.

Maze was off on some bounty hunt in Russia and Lucifer knew Chloe had been working extra hard to make this Halloween special for Trixie specifically for that reason. Trixie was sad that she and Maze were missing out on all their traditions. That’s why Chloe was so upset when she couldn’t get out of work due to her new case and instead Lucifer had picked up Halloween duties.

“Well if you want to show it to me when we get back…” Lucifer offered.

“Really?” she asked, excited and happy.

He smiled, proud that he could put her in such a good mood so easily. It’s not like they had anything else to do after trick or treating, other than eating candy and going into a sugar coma.

“The only thing that could really make this Halloween super special would be if you just went as yourself,”

He wasn’t so sure it was a good idea, but her easy going nature reminded him of the same free soul inside of him. He’d never been restrained, only now that he had something to lose.

“Maze lets her true face show, that’s how we get so much candy,” she grinned.

His mouth opened in surprise. “And it doesn’t scare you? Maze’s demon face,”

Trixie’s nose scrunched up and she shook her head. “No, of course not, and I won’t be scared when I see you either,”

Most things between Lucifer and Maze had been a challenge so right away he wanted to see if he could outdo her Halloween candy count.

With a smile that he hoped showed nothing but love for the child, he took a deep breath and showed her, praying to dad she really could take it. Kids were good that way, they got a better sense of people than adults did.

Still he held his breath and waited for her reaction, hoping Chloe would come home to a happy child and not a traumatized one.

She looked at him with fascination, and her smile quickly returned. “Oh, we’re going to get so much candy! Come on!”

He laughed, his nerves dropping, and followed the child out into the street, for all to see.

.

Lucifer was too busy munching on candy bars and watching the fascinating film to realize Trixie had dozed off into her sugar coma early. When he turned to her with a question, his words fell away, seeing she was out.

He was carrying her to her bedroom just as Chloe was opening the front door, giving her a face that was both a welcome hello and also told her to be quiet and not wake the urchin.

She gave a smile that told him she understood and he felt his heart do that familiar sumersault it did every time he remembered she had chosen him, she _ loved _him. He was the luckiest Devil that ever lived.

When he was done with Trixie he found Chloe in the kitchen grabbing something to eat.

“Are you hungry, darling?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her and leaning down for a kiss that was so comfortable and exciting all at once. He loved that she trusted him as she did. 

She shook her head no when he pulled back again. “I’m sorry I’m home so late,”

He smiled. “It’s not so late. We definitely have time for a movie and glass of wine, I think,”

She hummed in that sweet way she did. “Mmm, I had something else in mind,” Her pretty eyes twinkled.

“Oh?” he asked, excited at what it might be.

“Is Trixie down for the night?”

Lucifer nodded, not worried about anything other than what Chloe was planning. He hoped it didn’t include sleep. He’d never admit it to Trixie but that movie definitely left a bit of an impression.

Chloe bit her lip and his eyebrows lifted in fascination. Hopefully whatever she had in mind didn’t include clothing. “Give me ten minutes and come up to my room,” she winked.

He watched her as she walked away, giggling back at him, then looked around, thinking what he could do to distract himself for the next ten minutes. 

He cleaned up the used candy wrappers on the couch and tidied up a bit and although only seven minutes had passed he checked on Trixie one final time and headed up to Chloe’s room.

She was in her bathroom so he decided to get comfortable, removing his shirt, pants and socks, then sat back on her bed with only his boxer briefs. Chloe was so different to all the other women he used to date. She didn’t care about sexy lingerie, and he was fine with that, she didn’t need to do anything, she was already the most beautiful woman in the world. But the thought of her maybe wearing something for him right now made him _ very _ excited. 

Just as he was adjusting himself, he heard the door open and her sweet voice call out his name, “Lucifer?”

“Yes, darling?”

He waited for the door to completely open and when she took a step out his mouth opened in pleasant shock, his eyes following, unable to get enough of her.

She was wearing a red tiny silk nighty, black fishnets adoring her long legs, heels making them appear even more tempting than usual. She had on little devil horns and although it was completely unrealistic he appreciated it nevertheless.

“Well, well,” his shocked expression turned to a sly smile, relaxing back and enjoying this already. “What do we have here? Have I been bad?”

She bit her lip and stepped closer to the bed, making him smirk more excitedly. He thought back to the quote that had come to mind earlier. _ “Clothes make a statement. Costumes tell a story.” _

Chloe’s clothing definitely made a statement. She was a no nonsense Detective, a responsible mother. She was everything he loved and he didn’t even mind that her regular clothes didn’t show as much skin as he’d like.

But_ this _ costume, well it definitely told a story. The story of her shopping with specifically him in mind, using the devil persona for what he was sure was a specific reason.

As she walked around the bed he watched her with curiosity. “I umm… thought maybe my handsome boyfriend wouldn’t mind indulging one of my desires tonight,” she spoke with sexy confidence. He loved it. He loved that she was comfortable around him.

He almost wanted to just grab her and have his way with her, but he was too intrigued now to see what it was she wanted.

“You know I’m always up for indulging in anything you want,”

He was patient as watched her, kneeling up on the bed and crawling towards him.

“I was thinking…” she said, her hand climbing up his naked chest as she slowly straddled his lap.

He could hardly wait to hear the filth spill from her lovely mouth.

“Since I’m the devil and all…”

“Clearly,” he mused, looking down at the wonderful way the silk showed off her excited nipples and clung to the fullness of her breasts.

“Maybe I can corrupt an angel tonight,” her smile grew with the admission.

His own smile followed. He knew she liked his wings but she’d never really talked about finding errotic arousal in them. Sure, they’d popped out once or twice during their love making, but he had no idea she was actually into it.

“You little Devil,” he smirked, lifting his back off the bedhead enough to let his wings out. Her lamp crashed to the floor and he laughed, seeing the way her face lit up at the sight of them. She didn't seem to even notice the lamp. Thankfully the child was a heavy sleeper, because her mother wasn’t always good at being quiet.

He watched the way her hands flattened on his chest, feeling his muscles as she shifted and ground down on his erection. He moaned and leaned back, getting comfortable, his hands moving to her thighs and squeezing.

“I ah…” he said, not sure if he’d be able to play this role. It had been such a long time since he was dad’s law abiding angel. “I haven’t… I shouldn’t,”

She smirked and he was sure he was doing a horrible job, but it seemed good enough for her. She took one of his hands from her thighs and lifted it up over her silk covered breast, “Isn’t this so much nicer than being a good angel?” she asked breathily.

His lips parted and he nodded helplessly. Maybe this role-playing was kind of fun. It felt nice to be taken advantage off.

He squeezed her breast and she moaned, the sound so sinful, her warmth grinding on him again.

“But I’ve never done this before,” he said breathlessly, playing along and just now noticing she wasn’t wearing panties, his hand moving up under the silk hem and over her hip. _ Holy fuck _.

She leaned in to kiss the side of his neck, hot and soft, his wings reacting to the pressure on his pulse point, as well as the very hard something she was grinding on slowly still, her wetness seeping through.

“Don’t you worry, I’m going to make it feel so good you’ll be begging me to take you with me,”

_ Yes, _ he’d follow her anywhere. He squeezed her breast again, moving his thumb over her hardened nipple and adored the way she moaned into his skin.

She shifted enough to pull him out of his boxer briefs and he watched as she began to stroke his already painfully throbbing erection. She was so sexy right now it took every strength not to turn the cards and act like the Devil he was.

But instead he moved his hand up her chest from her breast and pushed the thin strap down her shoulder, helping it down and over her breast so he could hungrily latch his mouth to it.

Her hand tightened on his erection as she continued to stroke and held the back of his head to her. “Oh, yes…” she hissed lightly, and he was just about to beg her to bury him inside of her heaven when she did it on her own.

His mouth left her breast as he looked up at her, pouty lips open as she stretched around him and carefully began moving, her hips doing a little circular motion whenever she sat all the way down.

He’d participated in literally every possible sexual act, but never had he had this -- love. Only with her. And that alone made him so emotional that the feel of her fucking him was a thousand times better than anything he’d experienced.

He leaned forward to worship her neck as she found a comfortable rhythm, the two of them enjoying being one. When her one hand left his shoulders and began stroking his feathers he almost lost it, grabbing her hips with a death grip and looking up at her with longing.

“Who’s my good angel?” she asked, a teasing smirk on her face, mixed with that arousal he loved to wash over her. “Is it you?”

He nodded almost right away, feeling the way her walls began to flood with her juices as she only got more turned on.

Her lips captured his and he moaned, her other hand moving to his opposite wing to hold on. They were stronger than anything on earth so it didn’t matter how hard she held on, but bloody hell did it feel good the harder she gripped, her movements picking up as she chased her first orgasm. He smirked into the kiss knowing it definitely wouldn’t be anywhere close to her last. 

When she broke the kiss he watched her, whispering, “Not so good anymore,” before throwing her head back in bliss.

He helped her hips along, losing himself in the moment with her and letting his own release follow.

He held her as she came to a stop, and even though they hadn’t been going as hard as they usually did, they were still both out of breath.

“That’s it,” he breathed into her neck, “You’ve made a Devil out of me,”

She giggled and he couldn’t help but look at the happiness on her face. “Oh no, I’m not even close to done with you,”

He wasn’t complaining.


End file.
